petites bétises en boucles
by Swinging Toad
Summary: Hermione et Draco se jouent des sales coup...jusqu'ou vont-ils aller? trés trés loin... bon bah c'est pas le meilleur des résumés et c'est my first fic REVIEW PLEASE!
1. le début

**Disclaimer**:c'est pa a moi tout ça ouinnnnnn...

bon n'ésitez pa a reviewver éé allez-y les critiques !ce que vous en pensez...

Hermione traversa la salle de cour à grande vitesse. Elle coure le plus vite possible, tourne a

gauche, a droite et fonce droit devant, elle se retourne, se prend les pied dans le tapis et

percute une colonne mise ici pour décorer. Le choc et rude de plus elle tombe sur les fesses et

une douleur cinglante l'atteint au coccyx.

Je t'ai eue !S'écrie une voix masculine dans son dos. Ah non, elle ne le laisserait pas

l'attraper. Elle sentit une main lui agripper le poigner et la traîner en arrière. Draco Malfoy.

Alors on a peur des araignées mademoiselle-je-sais-tout-sur-tout-alors-planquez-vous.

Ils étaient préfets-en-chefs et devaient donc assurer la ronde de nuit mais en rentrant dans une

salle de cour Hermione avait vu l'horreur. Elle avait huit pattes longues, fines et surtout

poilues. Et donc dans l'énergie du désespoir elles avoir couru tout son saoul et ne fut arrêtée

que par la colonne au milieu du couloir.

Hermione était a présent en 7°ème année à Poudlard. Ses cheveux avait finit par ondulés

comme l'annonçait ce fouillis qu'elle avait au début de sa scolarité. Ses dent étaient a présent

normalement constituées et son corps avait franchement évoluer et dans le bon sens. Ni trop

grande, ni trop petite elle était bien dans sa peau. Elle était toujours centrée sur ses études

mais se surprenait souvent à rêver des beaux garçons du collège.

Elle releva la tête vers son rival, pris appui contre la colonne pour se relever mais, celle-ci ne

voulant pas coopérer, se renversa sur la griffondor. Malfoy éclata de rire. Hermione, brûlante

de rage, prit ce qui lui passait sous la main, en l'occurrence le pantalon de notre cher Draco.

CRAKKKKKKKKKK

Oups

GRANGER !ATTEN 5 MIN ET TU N'A PLUS DE TETE !

Hermione recula précipitamment et son chemisier se prit dans les débris de la colonne et hop,

plus de chemisier. Draco se prit les pieds dans les reste de son pantalon et tomba sur

Hermione.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA, s'écria Hermione

C'est alors que Rogue arriva la par hasard. Il écarquilla les yeux et appela le professeur Mac

Gonagall qui, pour le malheur des deux élèves se trouver la aussi….

Mais...mais…mais…mais…mais….balbutia le professeur Mac Gonagall

Professeur ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, dit Hermione

Malfoy sourit, il avait une idée derrière la tête. Bien sur son père allait l'allumer mais Saint-

Potter allait s'en prendre une là…

Oh Hermione, ne nous cachons plus…ça ne sert a rien, commença-t-il

QUOI ?

Oui c'est vrai, excuser-nous professeur mais mademoiselle Granger a eu une envie incongrue

quand nous passions et elle m'a bousculé si fort que j'ai percuté cette belle colonne qui a cédé

sous le choc.

Euh… euh…. Euh…euh….balbutia Hermione sous le choc, ça n'est pas vrai…

Miss Granger, je suis profondément choquée par votre comportement, c'est

insensé !Montez tout les deux dans votre dortoir et je conviendrai avec le professeur Rogue

de votre punition…

Hermione fila à la tour des griffondors et pleura tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait déjà réalisé

qu'elle serait la risée de tout le monde le lendemain et qu'elle perdrait ses meilleurs amis Ron

et Harry. Ron, celui qu'elle avait aimé jusqu'à l'année dernière où ils étaient sortis ensemble.

Ce qui se révéla être une très mauvaise idée. Tout cela c'était de la faute à Malfoy. Il se

prendrai le retour se promit-elle.


	2. le baiser

Disclaimer: tout ce peuple n'est pas a moi !dommage j'aurai bien voulu drayyy

bon, bon , bon place a l'histoire ! bonne lecture (review en bas c'est gratisss)

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Hermione reparti dans sa chambre avant le début des cours. Elle ne voulait pas encore

affronter les griffondors, quitte à ne pas manger ce matin-là. A 8 heure la cloche sonna, elle

ferma les yeux, souffla un bon coup et partit en cours. Ce lundi matin elle avait potions en

première heure. Un cours en commun avec les serpentards.

_Aie aie aie pas lui, pas Rogue noon il va me descendre devant tout le monde. Il va bien _

_trouver un moyen…_

Elle rentra dans la salle sous le regard interrogateur de la classe.

_Ils ne savent pas encore…_

Le professeur la regarda de haut et lui lança un regard bien roguien. Elle se ratatina sur sa

chaise.

_Mais qu'a-t-il va encore inventer celui-la…._

**_Rogue_** : Assis ! Bon vous allez faire une potion de désir. La classe gloussa .Non pas

que cela me plaise mais c'est au programme de 7°ème année. Je vais donc faire les groupes :

Weasley Parkinson, Potter Goyle, il continua ainsi pour arriver enfin a : Malfoy et Granger

puisque vous vous appréciés tellement quitte à vous jeter l'un sur l'autre a minuit….

Harry et Ron se tournèrent d'un coup vers Hermione qui baissait la tête pour se placer à coté

de Malfoy. Il la narguer encore et toujours. Elle eut soudain une idée de vengeance.

**_Hermione_** : Malfoy, chuchota t-elle, tu veux jouer a ça avec moi…mais tu va être servi et je

n'ai plus rien à perdre toi par contre…

**_Draco_** : Ques que tu racontes ? Sang-de-bourbe ?

**_Hermione_** : Hin ! Hin ! Hin, mais on ne traite pas sa petite-amie Malfoy.

**_Draco_** : Tu divagues…

**_Hermione_** : Non. Tu sais _Dray mon amour_ tu a affirmer que nous étions ensemble hier mais

cela c'est retourner contre toi _baby _…Demain c'est la journée ou les parent viendront a

poudlard et mes parents ne viennent pas mais les tiens…que pensera papa Malfoy avec une

sang-de-bourbe au derrière. Et si tu casse devant tous le monde je mettrait mes talents

d'actrice pour que toute l'école sache a quel point nous nous émions et ne t'en fait pas ton

père le saura d'une manière ou d'une autre…

Le serpentard se figea il avait été pris a son propre jeu. Il allait en subir des endoloris par son

père. En sortant du cour Malfoy était furieux. Il vit Potter, Weasley et Granger. Les deux

premiers regardaient la troisième avec étonnement et demandaient visiblement des

explications. Il se dirigea vers elle et la saisit brusquement par la taille. Les griffondors

restèrent la bouche ouverte. Il sentit Hermione frissonner à son contact. Il la regarda droit

dans les yeux et elle soutint son regard du genre : va plus loin si tu l'oses. Il comprit et, sous

une impulsion de vengeance il s'empara de ses lèvres brusquement. Il n'y avait là aucune

douceur c'était un baiser sauvage qui lui fut donc rendu. Ils continuèrent un moment jusqu'à

en perdre leur souffle. Quand ils eurent finit, ils se fusillèrent du regard et Ron partit en

courant, il fut suivi d'Harry qui était partit le chercher.


	3. la gaffe

Petites bêtises en boucles

TOUT d'abord merci a :

Lolaboop

buzame (j'adore ta fic ça arrache je la lis depuis un bout de temps en plus !)

Très contente que ma fic vous plaise c'est ma deuzième en + je vous suis trop reconnaissante ……

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoooOOoooOOOooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOO

_Tic toc tic toc tic toc DRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG _

_Pfffffffffffff non mais quel rêve ! Vive le samedi matin bordel …ce rêve aaaaaaa ça faisait _

_vachement réel quand même mais bon…moi ?me rabaisser a embrasser une sang-de-bourbe _

_alala y faut rêver trop fort mon petit Draco…mmmmmm ah !Merde mon père qui viens a _

_13h00et il est...12H !AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA quoi c'est déjà midi !Putain de réveil._

_Bon mais…….mes fringues d'hier c'était celles de mon rêve. Noooooooooooooon ce n'était _

_pas un rêve !_

Sur-ce, l'honorable Draco Malfoy tomba brutalement de son lit et atterri avec toute le grâce

d'un phacochère. BRAOUMMMMM.

Draco se releva vitesse grand V et courut a la salle de bain ou il se lava (nda : tu veux faire

quoi d'autre…) très rapidement. Il sorti se la douche a la demi (ce con….c'est ça une douche

rapide ?)Et en fila un pantalon noir et un pull col roulé blanc… (Mmm) ou on devenait un

torse musclé (tu m'étonnes !)Il n'avait pas le temps de se coiffer mais il reconnu que les

cheveux non-pleins-de-gel méritaient le détour. Ils retombaient joliment.

Dans sa précipitation il oublia un détail minime : trouver un moyen d'empêcher Hermione de

voir son père…Il arriva a la grande salle ou les parents attendaient leurs enfants. Il repéra sa

mère, c'était facile c'était la plus belle femme de poudlard, on pouvait pas la louper….

**Draco** : Bonjour, dit-il à sa mère.

**Narcissa** : Bonjour Draco comment vas-tu ?

**Draco** : Ca va….

**Narcissa** : Tu as changé de coupe ?

**Draco** : euh oui, dit-il confus…ou est père ?

**Narcissa** : Il arrivera plus tard.

**Draco** : viens allons dehors…

**Narcissa** : Non attends, allons voir ton professeur de potions.

**Draco** : Pourquoi ?

Narcissa eut l'air confuse et répondit vaguement que d'était pour parler de ses résultats

scolaires. Draco savait que sa mère n'avait jamais aimé son père et quelle était éperdument

amoureuse de son enseignant en potions. Elle feignait l'indifférence quand on lui en parlait

d'ailleurs. Il s'avéra que lui aussi n'avait pas raté Mme Malfoy. C'était pour cela qu'il avait

servi Voldemort un moment mais elle lui avait dit d'arrêter car Lucius se doutait de quelque

chose depuis elle ne l'avait plus revu. Ils allèrent voir le professeur dans sa salle. Il rougit

abominablement à la vue de Narcissa.

**Rogue** : Narcissa ?

**Narcissa** : Ola! quelle amélioration tu arrives à remarquer l'évident maintenant…

**Rogue **: pourquoi est-tu revenue ?

**Narcissa** : Pour te voir Severus.

**Rogue** : Mais et ton mari…

**Narcissa **: Il n'est pas là. Draco vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis ; tu veux.

**Draco** : Oui mère, dit ce dernier en souriant de toutes ses dents.

UuuUUuuuUUuuuUUUUuuuuuUUUUUUuuuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuu

Hermione finissait de s'habiller quand Harry l'appela pour aller à la grande salle. Il était

3heures et demi et elle avait passer son début d'aprèm a parler a son ami puis avait enfin

réussi a convaincre Harry de ce qui c'était passé. Il la croyait et cela l'avait mise bonne

humeur.

Une fois en haut des escalier menant a la grande salle elle scruta la salle du regard et aperçut

la tête blonde platine de Lucius Malfoy. Il était terriblement grand par rapport a elle est elle se

demanda si sa vengeance n'allait pas lui retomber sur la tête. Mais la douleur des regards

griffodoriens de la veille lui rappela que si elle devait se venger de Malfoy se serait le

meilleur moyen.

Elle descendit et vit Malfoy parler a son père elle ne l'avait pas remarquer d'en haut, il était

plus petit que son père mais très grand pour son age. (Oullalalalalalala la prise de tête).

Elle se rapprocha d'eux oubliant toute peur et gardant seulement sa grande soif de vengeance

elle écouta leur conversation en se cachant derrière une colonne (tien tiens une colonne !) Ils

partirent dehors et passèrent près d'elle sans toutefois la remarquer, elle se résolut a les

prendre en chasse.

**Lucius** : Ou est passée ta mère Draco ?

**Draco** : elle est…..

**Lucius** : oui ?

**Draco** : elle est partie chercher quelque chose au manoir je crois.

**Lucius** : Tu _crois_…. ?

**Draco** : oui…je crois…, il était visiblement gêné

**Lucius** : tu ne crois pas que ta mère nous cache _quelque chose_ Draco !dit son père d'une voix

inquiétante. Tellement inquiétante qu'Hermione frissonna, collée contre son pan de mur.

**Draco** : Non je ne crois pas….

**Lucius** : moi je dis que tu mens mon fils, tu vas prendre une correction **_exemplaire_**, mon

garçon. Et dis moi ou est ta mère.

**Draco** : je ne sais pas père,non pas ici !

**Lucius** : je fais ce que bon me semble. !

**_ENDOLO_BRAOUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Lucius Malfoy se tourna d'un seul bloc là ou Hermione avait fait tomber la colonne(ah ben

décidément !)

Une chtite review ! plizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzeuuuuuuuuuuu


	4. on paye parfois pour son courage

Bon, Bon je me dépatouille pur trouver la suite…Au fait j'ai fait plantage j'accepte a bras ouverts les reviews anonymes.

Alors déya réponses aux reviews :

Lolaboop : alors prévoit un parapluie, des fleurs, un discours (y aura Voldemort quand même !) non lol !Ça te plait de faire crever Lucius ralala….mdr

Buzame : Ah ouais pas con j'avais pas compris pour les reviews anonymes (z'aime po l'anglais !) sinon question : pour quand la suite de ta fic ?

_**ATTENTION J'AI UNE QUESTION QUE JE VEUT QU'ON ME REPONDE !**_

Est-ce vous aimez l'histoire entre Rogue et Narcissa ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Petites bêtises en boucles**

Chap.3

Pourquoi à tu fais ça ?

Lucius et Draco se retournèrent d'un bloc. Le père prit aussitôt une teinte inédite entre le

rouge pourpre et le vert. Hermione ouvrit et ferma la bouche une bonne quinzaine de fois et

Draco ne savait quelle attitude adopter.

**Lucius** : Le sang-de-bourbe a tout entendu !Je crois que vous n'avez rien a faire ici

miss…peut-être allez-vous tout répéter ? Non, je vais vous taire définitivement, cela fera de la

vermine en moins.

Hermione se figea et sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, elle allait se faire tuer pour avoir fait tomber

une colonne !

**Hermione** : Non pitié, pleura t-elle, s'il vous plait…

**Lucius** : De la pitié ?ai-je une tête a avoir de la pitié ?

_**AVADAKEDA……**_

Draco se raidit à l'entente du début de la formule et son inconscient lui chuchota :

_Fait quelque chose, n'importe quoi….ton père finira en prison si il continu comme ça _

_et…Granger est **humaine**._

Il fit donc quelque chose, n'importe quoi comme donner un coup de poing dans la tempe de

son père lui parut une excellente idée. Lucius se retourna vers son fils puis se retourna vers

son fils.

**Draco** : Cours Granger casse-toi !

Hermione partit en courant jusqu'au bureau de Rogue et le découvrit…en plein échange

intensif de salive avec…Narcissa Malfoy !

EEEEEERRKKKKKKKKKKK

Rogue décolla sa bouche de celle de la femme du plus cruel des mangemorts.

**Rogue** : -Granger !que faites-vous la ?vous auriez du frapper avant d'entrer !

**Hermione** :-C'est malfoy monsieur il…il….se bat avec son père vers le terrain de

Quidditch !

**Rogue** : -Ils se battent ?

Hermione hocha la tête et Narcissa poussa un cri de petite souris apeurée.Tous coururent au

terrain ou ils retrouvèrest Draco par terre tout seul se tenant le ventre a deux mains en

gémissant faiblement. Hermione écarquilla les yeux devant l'état de son « petit ami ». Il

saignait du nez et de la bouche, ses vétement étaient en lambeaux et son corps portait des

marques profondes qui saignaient abondamment .Elle remarqua également qu'il avait des cicatrices du même type.

_Ce n'est pas la première fois _.

Il était sacrément amoché…Narcissa courut vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras en se

lamentant . Dumbledore arriva sur les lieux quelques minutes après et Draco fut envoyé a St

Mangouste sans qu'on sache si il allait s'en sortir. La nuit, Hermione ne dormit pas elle savait

que si il était dans cet état c'était en partit sa faute. Le lendemain elle se leva d'extrème

mauvaise humeur. Elle arriva en cour de potion et crut voir Rogue rougir a sa vue.

_A oui, j'avais oublié ses échanges avec Narcissa_,

se dit-elle. Elle s'étonna de recevoir un Optimal a son contrôle sur les

propriétés de la défense d'éléphant dans les potions alors qu'elle avait oublié une de ces

propriétés. Elle comprit que si elle ne disait rien a propos de l'enseignant et de Narcissa, elle

pourrait lui donner une feuille blanche et elle recevrai un Optimal. Elle finit sa matinée

perplexe sur le sort de Malfoy et elle s'en voulait horriblement , c'était a cause d'elle qu'il

était dans cet état. Elle repensa a Lucius Malfoy et eu un gros frisson dans le dos. Il avait

peut-être tué son fils. Non, il ne pouvait pas mourir pas comme ça. Elle eut une impression

bizarre, du jour au lendemain elle se souciait du sort de Malfoy alors qu'il méritait mille fois

de mourir . Et elle n'alait pas bien, a tel point qu'elle finit a l'infirmerie pour causee de

violent mal de ventre. Ses sentiments étranges en elle quand elle repensait au courage de celui

qui avait été la « fouine » .Oh c'est pas facile d'avoir Lucius Malfoy comme père.Elle

repensa a ce mensonge qu'il avait tenté de faire croire a son père pour protéger sa mère. Et il

avait pris le retour en triple fois ce qu'il arait du avoir.En plus il n'y avait aucune preuve

contre le mangemort pour l'accuser. En fait Draco Malfoy devait en baver dans sa famille.

L'après-midi, Dumbledore convoqua Hermione dans son bureau. Elle monta donc et vit le

professeur avec une expression grave sur le visage, il était accompagner d'un homme de St

Mangouste :

**Dumbledore** : Mademoiselle Granger, Monsieur Draco Malfoy est dans un état critique.

**Hermione** : Il va s'en sortir ?

Le soigneur fouilla dans ses papiers pour prononcer le verdict.

Ahahahahahaha je suis cruelle ! Vous allez devoir attendre la suite pour savoir !

C'est pas une raison pour pa reviewver

o fait si y en a qui on msn ?iils me passent leur adresse plizzzzzzzzz.


	5. le doute est meurtrier

**Petites bêtises en boucles**

**Chapitre 5**

**Le doute est meurtrier**

Alors merci a :

_**Lolyboop**_

_**Faithlove**_

_**Buzame**_

SMACKKKKK

**Disclaimer** : bon bah faut l'avouer j'avais penser créer le monde d'Harry Potter mais j'ai laisser cela a J.K rowling. Mdrrr

Et a présent **_: the storie_**

OoOOooOOOoooOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOO

Hermione coure dans tout le château, cela ne peut être vrai. Elle va à la salle commune et

Harry la regarde bizarrement. Hermione reprends sa course dans tout le château et elle crie

son nom à tous bout de champ :

**Hermione** : Draco,draco draco ou est-tu ? Tu ne peut pas être mort nonnn.

Elle leva les yeux vers la fenêtre et stoppa sa course dans une salle ou il y avait une énorme

fenêtre elle s'assit en face du grand carreau translucide et voit son reflet. Elle voit soudain

quelque chose près d'elle aussi par le reflet. Elle se retourne et voit Draco Malfoy debout

derrière elle. Hermione se jette au cou de ce dernier en répétant qu'elle croyait mort. Il lui

assure que oui et il ajoute qu'il ne partirait pas sans elle. Soudain son pull blanc se tache d'un

sang foncé comme un vin ayant longtemps cuvé. Elle crie et continue de crier de façon

suraiguë. Il s'approche et le sang goutte au sol.

Hermione est terrorisée et ne bouge pas. Il l'enlace puis la serre, la serre, la serre si forte

qu'elle en suffoque….

Soudain Hermione se réveilla dans sa chambre Griffondorienne et fixa le vide, la

respiration attelante. Elle se souvint de sa fin de journée dans le bureau de Dumbledore. En

fait le magicomage avait était allé d'urgence a l'Hôpital et n'avait pas expliquer toute la

situation a Dumbledore. Il lui avait juste dit que c'était très grave. A présent Hermione ne

savait pas ce qu'il advenait de Malfoy. Le doute la rongeait depuis sa sortie du bureau de

directeur. Son imagination fertile lui jouait des tours. Elle se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre

pour regarder la lune. Son reflet sur le lac était reposant. C'est alors qu'Hermione vit une

silhouette furtive vers le saule cogneur. La silhouette semblait échapper à plus gros qu'elle car

une autre ombre gigantesque la suivait de près. Brusquement Hermione entendit un appel

dans sa tête. Prenant son courage à deux mains Hermione déboula les escaliers de Poudlard

pour sauver la petite créature.

Elle arriva dehors en chemise de nuit en soie blanche et claquant au vent frais d'une nuit de

mai. Hermione regarda ou les animaux étaient partis. Elle les repéra près du lac. En

s'approchant elle découvrit avec étonnement que la créature chassée était une licorne blanche.

L'autre silhouette se révéla être un loup aux yeux gris. La Griffondore se figea devant ce loup

aux yeux gris qui a présent la fixait. Etrangement, ces yeux, elle les avaient déjà vus….Ils

brillaient intelligemment et elle se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas tué cette licorne. Elle le

savait pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas mais elle le savait. La licorne se cabra et partit dans la

forêt. Le loup resta là, immobile. Ses yeux rivés dans ceux d'Hermione. Elle le regarda et vit

le loup s'approcher d'elle. Il se frotta a sa main. Sa fourrure était chaude et accueillante.

Hermione se sentit fatiguée d'un seul coup et tomba a genoux. Le loup se rapprocha d'elle

encore. Il se coucha près d'elle et elle eut tellement sommeil qu'elle se blottit contre. La

fourrure de l'animal lui tenait chaud et elle s'endormit là, couchée contre ce loup argenté

comme le reflet de la lune dans le lac.

Le lendemain elle se réveilla seule, son compagnon reparti. Elle se sentait bien dans

cette fourrure agréable et ce loup ne l'avait pas crainte…étrange en fait elle était sure qu'il

voulait qu'elle le trouve. Hermione alla à la salle commune et croisa Harry, qui, au passage,

était devenu agréable avec elle. Elle sentit une boule lui nouer l'estomac quand la pensée de

Malfoy lui revit en tête. Elle s'assit et reçut la gazette du sorcier. La griffondor écarquilla les

yeux devant le titre :

**UN BLESSE GRAVE S'ECHAPPE DE ST MANGOUSTE !**

Draco Malfoy s'échappe de Mangouste sans témoins !

L'article parlait de l'évasion de Draco Malfoy de st mangouste. Hermione fronça les

sourcils mais comment c'était-il échappé alors qu'il était a moitié mort ? Ce n'était pas clair.

Elle voulut attraper une tartine de confiture quand elle vit un monstre terrifiant. Elle se rendit

compte que la montre n'était que Ron aperçut à travers la carafe d'eau.

**Ron** : Euh Mione, je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois en fait Harry m'a dit la vérité

donc euh ben heu voila euh.

**Hermione** : Oh Ron, c'est merveilleux ! Tu me redonnes un peu de moral ! Je suis contente

que tu ais compris !

Ils ne purent pas continuer leur discussion car la cloche retentit pour annoncer le début des

cours. Ce matin-la elle avait botanique. Ils étudiaient les particularités de la plante garajuku.

Hermione n'écouta le cours qu'a moitié. Elle pensait à Draco encore et encore.

_Oh non j'espère que je ne tombe pas amoureuse de mon pire ennemi ! Ce sera insensé mais _

_pourquoi m'a-t-il sauvée ? _

Cette question trottinait dans le la tête d'Hermione Granger. Son deuxième cours se révéla

être celui d'Histoire de la magie. Le professeur Binns parla du grand chef mongol Attila

Khan, celui qui brisait et dévastait tout sur son passage.

_Semblable a Voldemort_, pensa Hermione

Attila fut aidé par une animagus appelé la Lupa née de noble famille romaine puis rejetée par

les sien pour ne pas avoir partagé leur opinion.

_Semblable a Malfoy_…

La Lupa fut le bras droit du chef Mongol en vérité, elle lui dictait tout ce qu'il devait faire,

c'était elle qui vainquit les romains.

Une fois sa matinée finit, elle se rendit à la grande salle pour y voir Harry en compagnie

d'une jolie serdaigle aux cheveux bruns.

Harry s'expliquait visiblement avec cette dernière les sourcils froncés.

**Harry** : Rowenna tu étais splendide dans robe rouge hier !Et je ne te trompe pas !

C'est à partir de ce point de la conversation qu'Hermione écouta.

**Rowenna** : Mais quelle robe rouge, je n'en n'ai aucune !

**Harry** : tu est sure j'ai du confondre….

**Hermione** : Mais si Harry tu étais avec une jeune fille qui avait une courte robe rouge…je te

jure tu n'a pas confondu !

Rowenna devint rouge comme une tomate et gifla magistralement Harry.

**Hermione** : oups j'en ai dit une la !

**Harry** : oui je confirme je te laisse cinq seconde d'avance avant de te tuer !

Mione courut comme une hystérique dans le couloir suivie de prés par Harry.

**Rogue** : savez-vous qu'il est strictement interdit de courir dans les couloirs ?

Hermione, l'esprit échauffé répliqua :

**Hermione** : Savez-vous que vous nous pompez l'air avec vos répliques à deux balles pour

nous enlever des points à tout bout de champs !

Rogue prit une teinte pareille a celle de Lucius (chapitre 3 je crois ou le 4) et ouvrit la bouche

comme une grenouille voulant attraper une mouche ! Hermione mima un bisou et continua :

Hermione : pour toi _milady_…Et elle fit apparaître un bouquet de rose ou une photo de

Narcissa Malfoy trônait, encore heureux Harry ne l'avait pas vue. Ils repartirent tout deux au

pas de course !

Le soir, Hermione ouvrit son bouquin de métamorphose et lut l'article sur les animagus :

_Les animagus sont des sorciers se transformant en animaux. Ils ressemble aux animaux qu'ils _

_aimeraient ou, a ceux qu ont plus ou moins appartenus a leur passé._

Elle repensa au loup argenté de la nuit dernière…peut-être était-ce un animagus lui aussi.

Soudain elle repensa au cours d'histoire de la magie et fit le rapprochement.

Malfoy était un animagus comme la Lupa pour Attila il serait le bras droit du bien pour les

guidés a se trouver un chemin pour atteindre la source du mal : voldemort. De plus il se

pouvait bien que le loup d'hier soit Draco lui-même !

Bon bah voila j'y ai bossé sur ce chapitre ! UNE CHTITE REVIEW !PLIZZ ! buzame je t'en suplie ! cette fois laisse moi une review……ouin pleure très fort et faites des délires a la con moi j'en fait plein !


	6. révélations intérieures

**_Note de l'auteur_** : Hello public adoré !

Non pas trop, mais bon on fait comme ééé !Comment vous zaler ? Mwa ça va ! mais parler mwa de vous dans vo review s'ilvouplé ! Aller quoi…. MW je m'ennui toute seule dans mon manoir nan nan nan… g pas un manoir mai on fait comme hein ! En fait je vous donnes des infos sur moi que ça vous plaiz ou pa alors g 13 ans je suis en cinquième et euh ben voila !Parler bocou dans vos review silvoupléééé bon sinon je vous adOooOoore

Love, Aleera la femme de Dracula (le grand, le bo, le fort oui je sais…) mdrrr.

_**Disclaimer :**_

A votre avis aller j'aide ça commence par un J et ça finit par K. Rowling. Vous ne trouvez pas ?Je comprend si Harry Cover est connu c grâce a mwa….quoi c harry potter ?Ah oui bien sur ! Lol

Attention : je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la fréquence de mes chapitres !O fait je compte faire une fic Severus-Narcissa votre avis pli zzzz…..

_**PUB : Une fic que j'adore c « les erreurs de Severus » qui nous de la fabuleuse auteur : FireMapple allez-y elle est trop bien sinon il y a :**_

**_« Te haïr pour mieux t'aimer » de Evanescente_**

_**« Hermine Granger un cas TRES spéciale » de Buzame**_

_**OooOOOoOOOOoooOOOoooOOOOOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOooooO**_

**Petites bêtises en boucle**

Chapitre 6: 

**révélaions intérieures**

Hermione se leva de bonne humeur car Draco allait bien d'après ce qu'elle pensait. Ces

pensaient furent confirmées quand elle laissa son regard vagabonder vers la table des

serpentards et oh…surprise Draco Malfoy y était assis. Elle s'étouffa avec son porridge ; ce

qui lui valu l'attention de toute la grande salle. Elle fixa Dumbledore qui lui adressa un clin

d'œil discret puis orienta son regard vers Draco qui lui sourit en coin.Elle détestait et adorait

ce sourire a présent. Le directeur se leva soudain.

**Dumbledore **: en raison du comportement de certains envers les euh…moldu j'ai eu

l'excellente idée d'en invité a école durant les deux mois suivants. Vous suivrez bien

évidemment des cour moldus…quesqu'on va rire. Le collège que nous accueilleront s'appelle

le collège des près. Voila ils arrivent demain soir, soyez près a les accueillirent.

Hermione ré-avala de travers. Ron lança un « ça va Ces ? » mais le jeune s'étouffait encore

un peu. Puis elle gigota sur sa chaise tout en toussant encore. Elle gigota un peu trop vite et

…se qui devait arriver arriva : BRAOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM Hermione Granger tomba

lamentablement de sa chaise et cette fois le balafré n'eut pas le temps de la sauver de cet

atroce châtiment. La Griffondore releva la tête et compris, qu'une nouvelle fois, elle avait

réussi a attiré tous les regards sur elle. Draco Malfoy, profitant de l'occasion applaudit

bruyamment, il fut accompagné de tout Poudlard. Même Hermione éclata de rire. Si elle avait

avalé de travers c'est parceque son ex était dans un collège qui s'appelait les près.

Le lendemain, Draco (ouiiiiii c lui enfin un peu plus sur Drayyyy) se leva péniblement.La

veille, il avait été chez Dumbledore pour revenir a l'école et celui-ci l'avait accépté les bras

ouverts. Il n'avait cependant rien dit sur l'endroit ou il avait passer ses nuits.En fait, il avait

dormi dans la forêt interdite durant un moment et bien un soir ou il avait décidé de vois si

Granger allait bien. Ses capacités d'animagus étaient inconnues de tous et il devait dire a

Granger de ne pas le répéter, sinon il serait foutu et adieu les promenades nocturnes. Il

repensa a Hermione et se demanda pourquoi il lui avait montrer sa capacité ?

Il ressentait de choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti et il ne les comprenaient pas Granger lui

apparaissait autrement depuis un certain temps elle lui apparaissait radieuse et….non _? il _

_n'était tout de même pas **amoureux** de Granger ?_

Le chapitre est cours vilainemais le prochain s'averre etre pas mal

JE VOUS ADORE

Aleera,la femme de dracula


	7. secrets enfin révélés

_**Petites bêtises en boucle **_

**_Chapitre 7_**

Alors j'ai décidé de revenir sur les gros gags à la con… enfin je vais essayer dites bien ce que vous en pensez. Au fait lisez bien les fics ci-dessous se sont des fics GENIALES !Alors :

**_Te haïr pour mieux t'aimer d'Evanescente_**. Genre aventure/romance.

**_Amour, haine et séduction de faithlove_**. Genre Romance/Drama

**_Les erreurs de Severus de FireMapple_**. Genre Humor

**_Hermione Granger un cas TRES spécial de Buzame_**. Genre Romance/Humor

Je les adores alors jetez-y un coup d'œil ça vaut la peine. **VRAIMENT !**

_**Réponses aux reviews (nouveau !) :**_

**Elliotnaiss** : Désolée pour la courtesse des chapitres (ça se dit ?) Mais c'est dur en ce moment j'ai pas trop d'idées et c'est ma première fic ! Bon je vais essayer de développer.

**Evanescente** : Oui Hermione Granger la couzine de Michael Shumarer ! Tu savais pas ?Pouah t'es nulle ma pauvre faut lire la gazette…pfffffff et euh ça veut dire quoi XDTDR ? S'il-te-plait ? Oui je t'entends SALE INCULTE QUE JE SUIS !

**Buzame** : OoOO t'a montré signe de vie ! Lol nan merci mais ta review a eu un soucis je croie…elle s'est arrêtée en plein milieu !

**Oceanna-666** : heureuse que ma fic te plaise.

**Zillah666** : ben ton adresse marche po ? Souci ?

**FireMapple** : trop contente que tu trouves ça drôle !

**Faithlove** : Trop contente que toi tu me fasses un compliment pasque t'es une des meilleures !

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_C'est long…tictoctictoctictoctictoc ouahhh bon dieu que c'est long… je hais les cours _

_d'histoire de le magie…tien c'est ce soir qu'ils viennent ! Ouais yearh babyyyyyy j'ai trop _

_hâte de revoir Alec, la tête qu'il va tirer ! BOUAHAHAHAHAH je ris déjà…tiens mais…que _

_fout Parvati ? Elle lit un magazine féminin…pff alala faut être con pour lire _

_ça…tictoctictoc il est 13h 15 C'est tout !_

**Hermione** : MAIS QUES QUE JE ME FAIS CHIER ! Laissa t-elle échapper.

Le professeur se retourna et la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_Oups…._

Avant que le professeur n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit tout le monde cria tout haut ce qu'il

pensait du cours et ils applaudirent (encore une fois) Hermione qui, de son coté rougissait

comme une tomate. Le professeur Binns dit que s'ils étaient mécontents ils n'avaient qu'à

partir. Sur ce tout le monde se leva et prit ses affaires. Hermione fila vitesse grand V.

Elle retourna a la tour des Griffondors puis rêva à ce soir.

En fait, lors des vacances de sa cinquième année elle avait rencontré Alec, un jeune homme

du même age qu'elle. Il avait les yeux turquoise et les cheveux châtain clair et soyeux. Il était

très beau et elle avait succombé à son charme mais ils s'étaient séparés quand elle se rendit

compte qu'elle aimait Ron. Ils restèrent cependant eu bons termes. Alec était bon élève mais

n'écoutait pas le cours. Il faisait beaucoup de bordel et répliquait des phrases tuantes tout le

temps. Elle repensa a lui en rêvant de sa réaction mais elle savait bien ce qu'il allait faire. Il

allait gueuler comme un taré et la prendre dans ses bras. Elle sourit et éclata de rire.

Le soir venu ; elle enfila des vêtements moldus pour avoir l'air normale et descendit à la

grande salle. Elle avait choisit un chemisier noir décolleté et un pantalon taille basse en jean

délavé. Elle éclata de rire en voyant ce que Ron portait. Il avait mis un pantalon pattes

d'éléphant et une chemise ouverte.

**Ron** : Quoi ? C'est pas ça qu'on met ?

**Hermione** : Euh…il y a 20 ans tu aurais été à la pointe de la mode.

**Ron :** Ah ? Bon ben je vais me changer, dit-il alors que son visage prenait un couleur rouge

coquelicot.

Une fois leur fou rire passés Harry et Hermione observèrent la table des professeurs et ne

remarquèrent rien de singulier, excepté Rogue qui avait gardé sa cape de sorcier.

**Dumbledore** : ACCIO BAGUETTES !

Toutes les baguettes s'envolèrent vers lui et il expliqua que la magie ne se ferait plus durant le

temps que les moldus seront là.

Soudain on frappa à la porte et Rusard alla ouvrir. Une femme de 30 ans environ entra tout

sourire dans le château. Elle état accompagnée de 4 classes moldues donc trois professeur

étaient a ses cotés.

**Dumbledore** : bienvenue madame Druillet !

**Madame Druillet** : Merci ! Voici mes élèves…et nous sommes heureux de votre invitation à

découvrir l'écosse ! Nous avons 4 classe avec nous se sont les terminales.

**Dumbledore **: mettez une classe à chaque table.

Les professeurs laissèrent les élèves se placé quand une tonitruant OUAH NON J'Y CROIS

PAS ! Retentit dans la grande salle.

**Alec** : OAH NON MIONE J'Y CROIS PAS !

Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et alla s'asseoir vers celle-ci. Le dîner fut servi par certains

élèves et les moldus furent émerveillés devant la variété des plats. Alec ne comprit pas

pourquoi ils buvaient tous du jus de citrouille. Les hiboux avaient étés enfermes dans la

volière et tous les élèves de Poudlard reçurent une lettre pour voir leurs cours moldus.

_COURS DURANT LES 3 PROCHAINS MOIS_

_E.P.S Sera assuré par Mme Bibine _

_Mathématiques par Mme Mac Gonagall_

_Français par Mr Flitwick _

_Histoire-Geographie par Mr Binns_

_S.V.T par Mr Rogue …._

Et bien d'autres. Hermione soupira. Des cours moldus…dieu que c'était ennuyant.

Alec resta bouche bée devant les décorations du château. Bien entendu, les tableaux étaient

tous stupéfixiès. Hermione monta aux dortoirs des Griffondors pour montre son lit à Alec.

Elle devait ensuite redescendre pour une réunion de préfets. Une fois la tour visitée, elle

dévala les marches et arriva à la salle ou elle avait rendez-vous. Le professeur Dumbledore

leur expliqua les mesures à prendre avec les moldus puis les préfets de Serdaigle et de

Poufsouffle.

Hermione se retrouva donc seule avec Draco. (ouaisssss sayer )

**Hermione** : Ecoute Malfoy, je…tu…je te suis extrêmement reconnaissante pour la dernière

fois…mais pourquoi a-tu fais ça ?

**Draco** : Ca fait un moment que mon père et moi n'avons pas les mêmes idées. En fait j'ai

changer, bon, c'est vrai je n'irais pas me marier avec un moldu mais je crois qu'ils méritent

plus ou moins de respect….

**Hermione** : OAA tu m'épates Malfoy.

Draco réfléchit à toute vitesse. Voila, il l'avait dit, il ne méprisait pas les moldus enfin, plus…

Il observa Hermione te la regarda comme si c'était la première fois. Elle était belle. Il fronça

les sourcils, plus la peine de réfléchir, il était amoureux de Granger.

**Hermione** : Pourquoi tu fronces les sourcils, tu ne voulais pas dire ce que viens de dire ?

**Draco** : Non c'est pas ça du tout… je pensait, tu t'es fait refaire les dents ?

Hermione éclata de rire. Vraiment, Malfoy était étrange.

**Hermione** : oui en quatrième année.

**Draco** : Ah. Au fait tu veux faire un tour dehors avec moi ?

**Hermione** : Ouipourquoipas. Elle toussa brutalement pour cacher son gène. Malfoy lui parlait

normalement pour la première fois. C'était étrangement plaisant. Ils partirent donc dehors,

près du lac. Draco lui fit signe de s'arrêter.

**Hermione** : Tu es un animagus… C'était toi la nuit dernière.

**Draco** : Oui effectivement je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris.

Hermione regarda la surface du lac, et y vit une silhouette étrange s'y mouvoir. Elle approcha

son visage de la surface lisse. Soudain la forme remonta et Hermione eut tout juste le temps

de tomber en arrière avant qu'une sirène saute hors de l'eau, la queue ouverte et saignant

abondamment. La sirène avait du fuir quelque chose pour en venir a sauter hors de l'eau.

Draco observa la sirène puis fit une grimace. Oui, la créature n'avait pas beaucoup de chance

de s'en sortir. Au loin, une voix cria le nom d'Hermione. Alec. Il courut jusqu'a eux et

Hermione avala de travers. Si il voyait la sirène, il y aurait de graves conséquences. Draco eut

la même idée que la dernière fois.

**Draco** : Alors tu peut pas t'empêcher de la faire chier ?

Il s'avançait vers Alec pour que celui-ci ne voie pas la créature aquatique.

**Alec** : Quoi ? Ca va pas ? T'a un problème ?

**Draco** : Ta gueule connard !

Alec se rua sur Draco et ils se battirent un moment avant que Draco ne se prennent un coup de

poing dans la tempe. C'est alors qu'il se releva et expédia son pied dans la figure d'Alec. Ce

dernier tomba par terre, mis K.O par le pied de Draco. Il traîna Alec dans le château et le

laissa là. Il courut ensuite vers Hermione qui mettait de l'eau sur la sirène. La créature se

réveilla et échappa un cri aigu avant de retomber sur le sol.

**Hermione** : Je crois qu'elle ne va pas faire la nuit.

Soudain, elle se mit à pleurer très fort. Elle était triste pour le sort de la sirène qui, en plus,

agonisait. Draco la prit dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer. Ensuite il la lâcha délicatement pour

prendre un couteau dans sa poche. Draco souffla délicatement puis arriva vers la sirène. Il se

baissa puis planta brusquement la lame dans son coeur. Hermione eut un hoquet de stupeur et

repleura de plus belle.

**Draco** : Il ne fallait pas qu'elle agonise, la pauvre créature, c'est mieux comme ça.

Hermione hocha la tête puis se blottit contre Draco a nouveau. Elle se sentait mieux contre

lui. Ils enterrèrent la sirène non loin, se promettant de lui accorder un hommage quand ils en

auraient le temps. Draco prit soudainement Hermione par le bras. Et la tira vers le mur nord

du château. Il commença a grimper et lui dit de mettre ses pieds la ou ils mettait les siens. Une

fois leur ascension fini, Hermione ouvrit et ferma la bouche une bonne dizaine de fois. Ils

étaient sur le toit et la vue était magnifique.

**Hermione** : Ouaaaou c'est magnifique… ça fait longtemps que tu a découvert cet endroit ?

**Draco** : Oui, parfois je venais en deuxième année pour me concentrer.

Hermione se tourna vers Draco.

**Hermione** : Mais quelle heure est-il ? On ne doit pas retourner a la grande sa….

Elle fut coupée en plein élan par la bouche de Malfoy. Elle entrouvrit sa bouche et Draco

l'embrassa passionnément. Elle y répondit assez rapidement. Hermione ferma les yeux et

laissa ses sentiments l'emporter. Ce baiser était merveilleux il était délicat et léger. Ils se

décollèrent doucement et elle plongea son regard dans celui de Draco. Le vent se leva

délicatement et le froid lui fit claquer les dents. Ils décidèrent de redescendre.

Soudain, quelqu'un attrapa Draco par l'épaula et ...

**Alec** : Attends 5 min, on a tout notre temps. Il se rua sur Malfoy.


	8. Tolérance et selfcontrole Draco

**D'abord l'histoire, après les reviews.**

Chapitre 8

Hermione grimaça devant le combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Alec était très fort

en ce domaine. Oui quand provoquait la bagarre il faisait de gros dégâts. Et Draco en pâtissait

pour le moment. Si les yeux lançaient des avadas kédavras Alec serait mort et enterré. Elle

prit son courage a deux mains et commença a tenter de les calmés… un mur aurait plus de

conversation. Et coup de puis coup de pied. Ron arriva et soudain son visage se barra d'un

sourire qui faisait trois fois le tour de sa tête. Malfoy se battant a mains nues, oui c'était

risible. Soudain il eut eu un craquement sinistre et Draco se retrouva face contre terre, le bras

éclaté. Alec se releva, triomphant. Puis Draco lui fit un plaquage impressionnant. Tête

première contre le carrelage Alec se fit très mal au nez. En fait ça pissait le sang de partout.

Puis le prof d'S.V.T arriva.

Rogue : mais qu'es que c'est que ce foutoir ? Il attrapa Alec par le col du pull et Malfoy

par la chemise et les traîna ou seul dieu sait. Sûrement a l'infirmerie. Hermione remonta Ron

un peu trop brutalement. Il était durant sa crise de fou rire quand Draco s'était pris un coup de

pied dans les cs.

**Ron **: Ca va Hermione… T'es pas mariée avec Malfoy, détends-toi.

Hermione aurait voulu répondre que si mais se retint de justesse. Et prétendit que Rogue les

accuserait d'avoir provoquer la bataille si ils restaient là. Ron leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

Ils rejoignirent Harry dans la salle commune. Il essayer de renouer avec Rowenna.

**Hermione**: Harry! Salut ca va?

**Harry**: Ouai ça peut aller…

**Ron **: Bon tu peux venir avec nous ?

**Harry **: Ben là… je suis avec Rowenna si t'es pas aveugle.

**Hermione**: Ah! Salut Rowenna! Euh… Harry ? Il y avait Ginny qui te cherchait.

**Rowenna **: La rouquine avec de gros seins ? Harry j'en ai marre cette fois !

**Harry **: Mais ça veut rien dire... Elle me cherchait pour quoi ?

**Ron** : ben elle voulait te rendre tes affaires.

Harry se reçu une nouvelle baffe magistrale.

**Harry** : Pouah ! Pire que Voldemort celle-là. Et dire que ta mère s'est plantée de valise en

début d'année et Rowenna a les idées mal tournées. Elle croit que je me tape toutes les meufs

de Poudlard.

Hermione se racla la gorge très fort puis parla a Harry de la bataille. Il ajouta qu'il espérait

qu'Alec allait bien. Un goût amer lui vint à la bouche quand ils dirent qu'ils espéraient voir

Malfoy mort. Elle regarda son emploi du temps et cet après-midi elle avait S.V.T avec Rogue.

Elle faillit exploser de rire quand elle vit le thème étudié : la reproduction.

Rogue + Reproduction PLANQUEZ VOUS !

Elle mangea vite pour avoir le temps de voir si les garçons allaient bien. Ils étaient déjà sortis

de l'infirmerie quand elle voulu les voir. La sonnerie retentit et elle du prendre la route des

cachots. Elle pensa si fort a ne pas se tromper de route qu'elle se perdit complètement.

_AH non pas aujourd'hui, pensa t-elle en grimaçant. Pour une fois que Rogue s'annonce _

_passionnant… _

Elle erra un moment avant de déclarer forfait. Elle s'assit et attendit des renforts. Hermione

entendit des bruits de pas puis elle releva la tête pour voir Draco, sourire narquois au lèvres.

**Draco** : AAhhhh encore perdue… Sans moi tu ferais quoi ?

**Hermione** : Bonjour Môssieur je me bats avec tout le monde.

**Draco** : Oui, il était fort celui-là.

**Hermione** : Sans rire, tu t'es fais démonté.

**Draco** : Oui.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main délicatement. Elle le fixa dans les yeux d'un air

_est-ce que c'était vrai ? _Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa doucement.

_Granger, tu en à des hésitations, si tu pouvais laisser faire ton cœur. Moi c'est ce que j'ai fait. _

Se dit-il. Elle sembla rassurée et soudain elle revint à la réalité.

**Hermione** : Dit moi Rogue ne nous attends pas là ?

**Draco** : euh… SI !

Ils coururent comme des tarés jusqu'à trouver enfin la salle de classe. Ils rentrèrent et

s'assirent. Le professeur de potions vira au rouge quand il commença à lire le cours.

**Rogue** : Eh bien…Hum… la reproduction sert a sa reproduire. Et hum… voila. Ecrivez.

Tout cela devait lui être inconnu. Alec lui, se tordait de rire sous les regards intrigués des

élèves de Poudlard.

Puis vint le cours d' E.P.S. Bibine leur dit qu'ils allaient danser. Hermione sauta de joie. Elle

faisait de la danse depuis ses 5 ans. La prof s'emmêla les pinceaux dans le choix de la

musique. Hermione et Alec arrivèrent à la rescousse.

**Alec** : C'est pas un tendre ton ennemi qu'es que tu foutait avec ?

Hermione lui avait en effet parler d'un con aux cheveux blonds platines…oui c'était avant.

**Hermione** : Oh ! Euh on parler des…repas de la grande salle !

**Alec** : ah. Si tu veux. Tien j'ai trouver un remix de David Guetta !

Hermione sourit car elle se souvint de leur première rencontre. A un cour de hip-hop, ils

avaient fait équipe et ne s'étaient pas séparés. Ils étaient restés 1 ans ensemble.

**Bibine** : Tien toi et toi vous savez danser non ? Alors démonstration. Car a Poudlard nous ne

faisons pas de danse, ajouta t-elle.

Le C.D commença sur _love dont let my go_ ou ils dansèrent plutôt normalement mais quand

même trop proches au goût de Draco. Puis le rythme changea et ce fut _the world is mine _qui

commença. Là, Hermione et Alec firent un coller-serrer presque torride. Draco avala sa salive

de travers et tourna les yeux.

_Je croyais qu'elle m'aimait. Je suis déçut._

Hermione finit la danse en sueur. Tout le monde la fixa.

Hermione : Quoi ? Oui, je fais autre chose en dehors de l'école.

Tout le monde tourna les yeux ailleurs et commença à apprendre les pas de la première

chanson.

Le soir, Hermione chercha Draco un bon moment avant de le trouver assis a coté de Pansy

Parkinson.

**Draco** : Pansy ?

**Pansy** : Ouiiiiiiiii ?

**Draco** : Combien il y a de lignes dans le paragraphe que je lis ?

**Pansy** : Et j'y gagne quoi ?

**Draco** : Une pelote de laine…

**Pansy** : Ok il y a hum… 22 ligne dans le paragraphe que tu lis.

Draco écarquilla les yeux.

**Draco** : Oui c'est ça ! Alors ben euh je te trouverai une pelote de laine.

La brune attrapa les cheveux de Malfoy et dit :

**Pansy** : Non c'est bon il y en la !

**Draco** : Et si je devine ta vraie couleur de cheveux tu lâche les miens

**Pansy** ?

**Draco** : Tu es une blonde au départ.

**Pansy** : Oh ! Comment tu c'est ça ?

**Draco** : Laisse tomber.

Hermione pouffa de rire et s'approcha de Malfoy :

**Hermione** : Viens Malfoy j'ai a te parler.

**Draco** : Ouai j'arrive sang-de-bourbe

Ils jouaient la comédie mais ils y arrivaient bien. On pouvait cependant lire dans leurs yeux

l'impatience de se retrouver. Hermione emmena Draco près du lac, mais assez loin pour qu'ils

puissent être tranquilles. Ils s'assirent et Draco fronça soudain les sourcils.

**Draco** : Hermione tu foutais quoi en sport ? Et c'est qui ce mec ?

Hermione se mordit la joue, elle avait oublié de dire à Draco qu'Alec était son ex.

**Hermione** ; Oh lui ? Je le connais de loin….C'estpas vrai En fait je suis sortie avec, Draco

écarquilla les yeux mais elle continua, et la danse en fait lui et moi on en a fait ensemble un

moment.

**Draco** : Ouai ben évite ça ne me fait pas très plaisir de te voir dans les bras de celui avec qui

je me battu.

Hermione posa sa main sur celle de Draco et soupira, en fait elle le comprenait. Cela lui avait

fait bizarre assis à coté de Pansy. Alors si il avait dansé avec, elle serait sortie de ses gonds.

**Hermione** : Promis je ne le referai plus.

Draco lui passa sa main derrière la nuque et l'embrassa délicatement.

_Tien ta promesse, pansa t-il, la tolérance n'est pas mon fort._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Réponses aux reviews :

**Zillah666** : Sayer on a réussi avec l'adresse te merci encore du compliments.

Kiss.

**Arwenajane** : super ma fic te plait et oui,j'ai promis une suite et tu l'a lue ! heureuse ?

**Sam malefoy** : Merci encore et toujours du compliment, l'idée des moldus a poudlard ca faisait longtemps qu'elle me trottait !

**Eliotnaiss** : Draco a pris ce qui lui passer sous la tête, se battre c'était plus simple que de taper la cozette en essayant d'éloingner alec !

**Ariane** : tu m'a donné l'odre de te donner la suite, tu l'a eu cheff !

**Hermione malefoy** : merci du compliment ! flattée très je suis ! lol

**Sarah Black** : Contente que ca te plaise ! mwa j'adore aussi quand ca se bat !

**Buzame** : Aléliuillia musique de fond de retour parmi nous ! ta fic c quand la suite ?

**Rose Potter** : merci ! mais Hermione a changer depuis la 5eme annéé on va dire !

Bon bah **FireMapple, Lolaboop, evanescente, **_FaithLove_** et océanna666** on peut être pas eut le temp de reviewvez ( normal j'écris plus vite que mon ombre) lol… mais merci de suivre quand meme

_**PUB : voir chapitre dernier.**_


	9. un hurlement dans la nuit

**_Chapitre 9 : Un hurlement dans la nuit_**

_**Petites bêtises en boucles.**_

**Disclaimer** : C'est a J.K Rowling je crois…

Hermione se leva le lundi d'extrême bonne humeur. Cours de « reproduction. » pour la première et deuxième heure. Elle arriva tôt et s'installa tranquillement. Elle était arrivée avant tout le monde. Rogue était anxieux. Etonnant ! Il regarda le livre qu'il avait dans les mains et grimaça affreusement. Hermione pouffa et le professeur lui gratifia un sourire MAGIQUE ! Ca la calma direct. Le reste de la classe arriva et Draco fit un clin d'œil à sa belle. Elle rougit atrocement et cela n'échappa pas à Rogue, qui leva un sourcil. Il se coupa dans sa tirade sur la pénétration pour la questionner.

**Rogue** : L'homme commence alors a…Miss Granger tout va bien ?

**Hermione** : Euh Ou…ou…oui pourquoi ?

**Rogue** : Vous me paraissez préoccupée….

**Hermione** : Moi non !

**Rogue** : Bien ! Répétez moi le cours miss.

**Hermione** : Alors… aremarem… L'homme euh… et la femme…

**Rogue** : On voit que vous connaissez ce cours sur le bout des doigts. Toute la classe pouffa de rire.

Hermine, piquée au vif répliqua.

**Hermione** : Ah mais vous devez bien le savoir vous, ce que vous dite vu que vous exercez souvent. Et avec qui je pense en plus.

Rogue devint blême.

**Rogue** : je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler Granger.

**Hermione** : Ca tombe bien parce que pour une fois je peux vous expliquer.

**Rogue** : On s'en passera.

Toute la classe écoutait la conversation avec attention.

**Hermione** : Tant mieux ça m'économisera de la salive.

**Rogue** : Oui parfaitement.

Hermione sourit de contentement et retourna à sa potion tandis que tout le monde regardait le professeur avec attention. Il beugla un quoivousvoulezmaphoto ? Avant de reprendre le cour.

Ensuite, Draco vint voir Hermione et ils remontèrent sur le toit, ou ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Il la prit dans ses bras. Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle n'oublierait jamais cette odeur si particulière et douce qui émanait de lui. Elle se rendit compte qu'a présent, ce n'était plus un béguin, elle en était bel et bien folle amoureuse.

**Hermione** : Draco ?

**Draco** : Oui ?

**Hermione** : je crois que je… non, laisse…

**Draco** : Si tu voulais me dire que tu m'aimais, moi aussi.

Il avait dit ça le plus naturellement du monde. Hermione Granger, pour la première fois de sa vie s'était faîte doubler en une matière, celle de l'amour.

**Draco** : Au fait, viens, allons faire honneur à cette pauvre créature des eaux.

Hermione sourit quand elle se rappela de cette promesse. Ils passèrent une demi-heure à creuser un trou convenable et sortirent la sirène de sa tombe de fortune. Elle n'était même pas décomposée. Toujours belle et propre, ils la lavèrent quand même. Ils firent apparaître un cercueil en bois noir et le couvrirent de plantes aquatiques à l'intérieur. Ils posèrent le corps dans sa nouvelle demeure. Ensuite, il rebouchèrent le trou et firent apparaître du bout de leur baguette, une pierre tombale en forme de noix de St Jaques. Ils rapprochèrent le bout de leur baguette, et d'un sort commun qui se joignit sur la pierre ils gravèrent les inscriptions pour que la sirène repose en paix. Hermione et Draco allèrent se promener, l'esprit en paix.

Hermione et Draco parlèrent de ce qu'ils feraient en sortant de poudlard. Il lui dit qu'il partirait a Gringott's Prendre de l'argent et qu'il s'achèterait un appartement luxueux sur le chemin de traverse. Elle sourit à cette perspective et partit rejoindre Harry à la salle commune. Mr Potter tentait de faire des prédictions pour le cours de divination.

**Harry** : Hermione, tu dirais quoi si tu devais noter ça ?

**Hermione** : Franchement ? Plus nul tu meurt. Au fait tu meurt au mois de juin mais aussi a celui de Juillet.

**Harry** : Ah ? Bon je mourrais en Juillet alors.

Hermione éclata d'un rire franc et observa Ron faire la cour a Pavarti.

Draco se réveilla de mauvaise humeur bien que l'on soit un samedi. Non, vraiment il y a des jours où il ne faut pas se lever. Draco ne faillirait pas à la tradition de la grasse matinée. Pas moyen de discuter. Bon d'accords sous les cris hystériques de Pansy il y avait moyen de se lever, lui mettre son poing dans la figure et de retourner se coucher.

**Pansy** : DRAYYYYYYY ! C EST HORRRRRIBLE ! DEBOUT ! TAS DE CRASSE C EST IMPORTANT !

Depuis les années Pansy était devenue belle. Ses traits s'étaient adoucis. Ses cheveux noirs de jais lui tombaient à la taille. Ses formes rendaient les hommes fous. Sa bouche pulpeuse en attirait plus d'un. Mais elle ne s'intéressait qu'a son travail. Elle était bonne élève bien que parfois, son comportement laisse à désirer.

Envie de meurtre. Mais bon on se lève pour effectuer une dernière volonté.

**Draco** : QWAA ?

**Pansy** : Nos père, ils sont … ils sont…

**Draco** : quoi mon père quesqu'il a ?

Pansy devint blanche et lui montra le papier qu'elle tenait très fort dans sa main. Elle le présenta à Draco. C'était un article de la gazette des sorciers :

_Lucius Malfoy et Mr parkinson, capturés, jugés et punis de mort._

_Le célèbre ministre Lucius Malfoy et Mr Parkinson ont étaient retrouvés en train de torturer un moldu sous les ordres de vous-savez-qui. En effet, les sorciers les doutaient partisans du maître du mal mais aucune preuve n'avait étaient trouvée. Ils ont cependant avoué tête haute leur dévouement à vous-savez-qui. Le ministère l'a aussitôt amené en salle de jugement pour le juger sur-le-champ. Lucius Malfoy et Mr Parkinson ont plaidé coupable et la sentence est la mort. En effet, ils vont recevoir le baiser du détraqueur demain matin à 8h30. _

_Envoyée spéciale Anna Skeeter. _

Draco devint blême et fut secoué d'étranges soubresauts. Pansy le prit par le bras et le secoua. Draco retrouva ses esprits rapidement. Son père allait mourir demain. Le serpentard s'approcha du mur et donna un coup de poing énorme dedans. Sa main était en sang quand il l'enleva du mur. Pansy échappa un petit cri et se précipita vers son ami. Elle courut dans la salle de bains et saisit une bande de sparadraps. Elle soigna la main ensanglantée de Draco. De son coté le serpentard évoluait comme dans un rêve.

Il avait mal. Il voulait de la tendresse en cet instant. Il se tourna vers Pansy qui s'affairait lui soigner la main en pleurant doucement. Il prit le menton de la jeune fille entre ses doigts et attira son visage contre le sien. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact et le baiser fut sauvage et rapide. Draco, cette fois prit le visage de Pansy à deux mains et l'embrassa autant qu'il le pouvait. Elle ne broncha pas et suivit le mouvement. Peu après, le haut de Pansy fit un vol plané dans la salle tandis que celui de Draco rejoint le lustre. Il entraînait la jeune fille dans le lit derrière lui.

Hermione arriva en cours de danse mais ne vit pas trace de Draco. Ni de Pansy d'ailleurs.

Après tout elle devait danser pas se soucier de ça. Le cours se déroula normalement. Bien sur tout le monde avait les pieds en compote. Oui, a force de se faire piétiner par les sorciers nuls en danse moderne. La fin des cours sonna et toujours pas de trace de Draco. Hermione décida de manger avec Harry et Ron. Elle pensa qu'il fallait qu'elle dise ce qu'elle vivait a Harry, car sinon il allait se douter de quelque chose et en parler a Ron. Ron qui se mêlait toujours de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Mais pour le moment elle avait faim.

**Ron **: YES ! Dit-il, le journal à la main.

**Hermione **: Quoi ?

**Ron **: Ce con de Malfoy père et Parkinson père se sont fait chopé, ils vont crever enfin !

Hermione recracha sa bouchée.

**Ron **: C'est vrai quoi après ce qu'il ta fait le Lucius. !

Hermione ne put rien répliquer car Dumbledore s'était levé. L'air grave.

**Dumbledore **: Eh bien deux de nos camarades ne vont plus venir en cours en cours à partir de demain, et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Vous savez sans doute de qui je parle. Au fait personne n'a vu ni Mr Malfoy de la journée, ni Mlle Parkinson ?

L'assemblée nia.

Dumbledore marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à ils ont passé la journée ensemble.

Hermione s'affola, il fallait qu'elle parle. Elle emmena Harry dans une salle désaffectée et lui expliqua tout ce qui c'était passé. Il l'écouta puis prit la parole.

**Harry **: J'en était sur de toutes manières. Tu n'avais jamais paru aussi heureuse et les clins d'œil à Malfoy ne m'ont pas échappé.

Hermione rougit et cru qu'il lui en voulait. Elle commença à partir mais Harry la retint et la prit dans ses bras comme signe de fraternité.

**Hermione **: Mais où est donc Draco ?

**Harry **: Je ne sais pas mais je pense qu'il ne va revenir à l'école.

**Hermione **explosa en sanglots.

**Harry **: Je suis désolé mais il a perdu son père et Pansy aussi. Bien que Lucius Malfoy n'est pas été un père parfait, dans le fond, quand Draco était petit il devait être plus ou moins gentil.

Hermione essaya de comprendre mais n'y arriva pas. Elle ne voulait pas perdre la seule personne avec qui elle était en harmonie. Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Pourquoi elle ? Elle se blottit contre son ami. Elle ne reverra peut-être jamais Draco. La vie ne serait plus pareil maintenant. Quelque chose de nouveau allait commencer. Harry emmena Hermione dans leur salle commune. Tout le monde se posa des questions quand ils virent le spectacle d'une Hermione pleurant à l'épaule d'Harry. Quand elle se résigna à partir se coucher, Hermione n'essaya même pas de dormir. Trop occupée a calmer ses pleurs. Vers quatre heures du matin, quelque chose attira l'attention de la belle griffondor. Un hurlement. Un hurlement de loup. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre. Oui, il y avait un loup et une licorne côte à côte dans le parc de poudlard. Hermione courut dehors, encore en chemise de nuit. Le loup s'approcha d'elle a petits pas. Elle le caressa un peu et lui supplia de reprendre forme humaine une dernière fois. Le loup fit un non de la tête et une larme coula vers ses yeux. Hermione tomba au sol, et pleura tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Le loup hurla à la lune et Hermione essaya de s'accrocher à son pelage. Il recula brusquement et la licorne se transforma en Pansy.

**Pansy **: Tu devrais oublier tout ça, nous devons partir, Draco et moi, loin d'ici, sinon nous serons découvets par Voldemort, vu qu'il veut de nouveaux serviteurs, il prendra les enfants de ceux qui étaient déjà efficaces. De plus, nos pères nous ont tout appris. Alors Draco et moi nous nous somme rebelles et maintenant, il nous faut nous exiler. Il ne t'oubliera pas. Il t'aime trop pour ça. Mais surtout, ne te tue pas. Car un jour, il viendra te chercher et tout sera magnifique. Ne fais pas de bêtises Hermione. Fais-le pour lui.

**Hermione **: Pourquoi ne me dit-il pas au revoir, dit-elle, les joues mouillées de larmes.

**Pansy **: Les adieux sont trop déchirants. Mais ce ne sont que des au revoir en fait. Ne t'en fais pas Hermione, Il reviendras. En attendant, ne nous écris pas de lettres et n'essaye pas de nous joindre s'il te plait, il faut que disparaissions. Nous t'enverrons un courrier, le moment venu.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle ne savais pas quand elle reverrai Malfoy et peut-être jamais. Pansy se retransforma en licorne et partit avec Draco. Avant de disparaître de l'horizon, Hermione vit Draco se retourner et échapper une dernière et longue plainte qui déchira le cœur d'Hermione.

Le lendemain matin elle se promena près du lac. Elle entendit quelque chose d'étrange _dans_ le lac. Elle se pencha et scruta dans les profondeurs du lac. Elle ne voyait rien. Une sirène remonta à la surface au bout de quelques temps de recherche.

**Sirène **:

_Pour l'honneur qu'a notre sœur tu as fait_

_Nous, le peuple marin allons te remercier_

_Dès que dans l'eau tu rentreras_

_Comme chez toi tu te sentiras_

_Ta voix sera la plus belle_

_Du monde terrestre tu seras celle_

_Qui sauras exprimer ces sentiments_

_Par la plus belle voix, par celle du chant_

Quelque chose sortit de la main de la créature et alla droit sue Hermione. Elle tomba au sol et ne se réveilla pas avant midi. Une mélodie arriva dans la tête d'hermione. Suivie rapidement par des paroles. C'était un chant résumant son humeur.

**Tu me laisses **

**Tu m'abandonne livrée a moi-même**

**Tu me laisses**

**Même si je sais que tu m'aimes**

**Tu me laisses**

**Je ferai quoi sans toi**

**Sans ton amour**

**Evoluer au jour le jour**

**Paraîtrais meurtrier**

**Sans ton regard**

**Vais-je survivre**

**Je marcherai au hasard**

**Sans l'envie de vivre**

**Tu me laisses**

**Tu m'abandonne livrée a moi-même**

**Tu me laisses**

**Même si je sais que tu m'aimes**

**Tu me laisses**

**Aimer sans toi ne sera pas**

**Vide et morte de ton absence**

**Voila ce que fais de moi**

**L'illusion de romance**

**Que j'ai crue au fond de toi**

**C'est effondré brusquement**

**Mais je vais vivre pour toi.**

Brusquement, dans la grande salle elle chanta sa tirade d'une voix magnifique. Les larmes coulant sur son visage passèrent inaperçues. Elle s'étonna elle-même et se rappela du matin qu'elle avait vécu. Soudain, quelque chose en elle arriva. Une petite voix lui chuchota qu'il nefallait pas se laisser abattre et que, de toutes facons c'était pas la fin du monde. Elle releva la tête et sécha ses larmes. la vie continuait.

_Le 30 juin 2005_

j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous reçut votre diplôme miss granger encore bravo, s'écria le proffesseur Dumbledore. Avec mention optimal! C'est merveilleux mademoiselle. je suis profondement heureux.

Hermione: Oh harry! J'ai eu la mention optimale dans toutes les matières!

Harry: pas moi, fit-il d'un air sombre, j'ai eu un : Vous êtes aussi doué qu'un troll de la part de Rogue...

Hermione éclata de rire et se jeta sur Harry pour le couvrir de baisers. Voila trois qu'ils étaitent ensembles et tout allait pour le mieux. Hermione avait eu du mal a s'en remettre et en vérité, ne s'en était toujours pas remis. Elle ne le montrait pas cependant.Elle était sortie avec Harry quand il lui avait avoué qu'il l'aimait plus qu'un frère. Elle vivait une relation stable et calme avec le survivant mais la passion qu'elle avait éprouvé pour Draco lui laissait un goût amer.

Draco, de son coté ne s'appelait plus Draco malfoy mais draco Rysen. Marié avec Mme Pansy Rysen. Ils s'étaient fait passer pour un couple. Il avait fait teidre ses cheveux en noirs et elle,les avait fait décolorer. Ils vivaient dans une petite ville en France, apelée grace, vers Nice. draco n'avait toujours pas oublié Hermione. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir abandonée sans un au revoir correct. Quand il le disait a pansy elle riait aux éclats et disait : On a toujours quelque chose a se reprocher. Cependant, Draco attendait la chute du seigneur des tenebres pour retourner en Angleterre et de retrouver Hermione._**

* * *

Réponse aux reviews :**_

**Océanna666** : que pense tu de ça ? Merci encore pour le compliment.

**Zillah666** : Bon bah dis ce que t'en pense….

**Hermione** **malfoy** : Bah en fait Pansy elle est conne et elle prend les cheveux de Dray pour une pelote de laine !

**Buzame** : aremarem tu me demandes une suite tout de suite ! Mais et toi ? Tu mets quarante ans a publié alors TA PA LE DROITS DE DIRE CA ! Lol

Et la cour il est un peu développer la…

**Arwenajane** : vitevite je t'écris une suite !

**Lunder** : oh ! Un nouveau lecteur !

**Lau** : OUI TIEN VOILA LA SUITE !

**Sam Malefoy** : Contente que tu suives sinon bon bah tu as aimé ?

**_Je suis désolée de le dire mais je crois bien que c'est la fin de cette fic, sinon j'y arriverai jamais avec les autres. Je dois me charger de la suite de la fic de Wendy Malfoy : PURGATORUIS pour ceux qui connaissent. Alors peut-être que je ferai une suite a celle-la plus tard. Vraiment affreusement désolée mais je pourrais pas tenir le rhytme et rendre des chapitre d'une a-peu-près bonne qualité. Sinon pour ceux qui veulent je fais une autre fic qui s'apele Ma Vie De Merde. C'est une histoire ou Hermione se retrouve malgré elle dans une salle histoire de prostitution mais elle va trouver un moyen de s'en sortir par l'intermédiaire des Malfoy. Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic ! mais bon je pense qu'il y aura très certainement une suite… BIZOUX A TOUS_**

_**Aleera la femme de Dracula.**_


	10. Vive les supermarchés!

Chapitre 10.

BIIIIIIIIP.

Le réveil contre-attaque.

BIIIIIIIIIP

Il cherche la bagarre celui-la.

BIIIIIIIIIIP

BRAOUM

Quoiquessquissepasseonestattaquès ?

Draco ouvrit un œil sur Pansy, réveillée dans le bruit de destruction matinale du réveil.

_**Pansy **_: Tu vas arrêter de casser ces foutus réveils oui ou nan ? Ras le bol de dépenser plus dans l'achat de réveils que dans celui de la bouffe.

_**Draco**_ : Oui sans doute… ZZZzZZzzzZZZ

_**Pansy**_ : ET TU OSE DORMIR ?

Draco ouvrit un œil devant l'hystérique blonde qui tenait un cadavre de réveil dans sa main gauche. Toujours il détruirait les réveils. Il ne pouvait pas les supporter.

_**Pansy**_ : Tu comptes monter une association anti-réveil ou c'est juste une histoire de racisme électronique ?

Draco éclata de rire. Il fallait toujours qu'elle en dise une. Il finit par se lever difficilement. Pansy lui claqua la porte au nez quand il demanda à aller dans la salle de bains pour se brosser les dents. Il se rendit donc a la cuisine, tel le mal en chasse. Rien dans le frigo, rien dans le placard et pour couronner le tout, rien dans le garde manger. A part une boite de haricots. Il s'installa tranquillement sur la canapé et zappa un peu les chaînes. Rien non plus. Mais que faisait les moldus quand il n'y avait rien ? Vivre sans magie était un défi de tous les jours.

Pansy finit par sortir de la salle de bains une demi-heure plus tard et daignât laisser entrer Draco dans son reperd secret. Quand il rentra, la chose flagrante fut le nombre de produits de beautés qui rivalisaient avec le nombre de sous vêtements au linge salle. Il ouvrit le robinet de la douche et s'y glissa délicatement. S'attendant à une chaleur bienveillante. Au lieu de ça, il eu droit au fantastique « Y a plus d'eau chaude » Si pratiqué par madame Rysen. Il n'en sortit que plus sur les nerfs.

_**Draco**_ : Pansy, il n'y pas moyen, on va faire les courses.

Pansy se leva doucement et se faufila à travers les ordures pour trouver sa veste.

Hermione fixa Harry. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les trajets en voitures. Voyant de nouveau une couleur verdâtre arriver sur son visage, elle s'avoua vaincue.

_**Hermione**_ : Okay, au prochain supermarché on s'arrête. Dommage que tu ne profites pas des beaux paysages de la France !

_**Harry**_ : Hermione, tu sais j'essaye de me concentrer sur le fait de ne pas régurgiter mon petit déjeuner.

Hermione soupira et regarda la prochaine ville. Grace. Ils pourront peut-être visiter sa parfumerie. Pour le moment, il fallait faire les courses et acheter des médicaments contre le mal de mer.

Lui si habile sur un balai…

Elle se gara et lui conseilla de rester dehors prendre l'air.

Draco gara son cabriolet devant le supermarché de Grace. Ils avaient plein d'argent mais le fait est que la fainéantise avait fait qu'ils ne se bougeaient jamais pour prendre à manger. Ou seulement en cas de grande famine. Comme maintenant. Pansy et lui rentrèrent doucement dans la boutique. Pansy demande de quoi ils avaient besoins et il lui gratifia un gentil DE TOUT !

Hermione rentra dans le magasin qu'elle trouva et perdit complètement ses repaires. Où était donc la pharmacie ici ?

Un couple voisin ou un jeune homme au cheveux noirs de jais criait après une petite blonde toute mignonne allait peut-être la renseigner. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

_**Hermione**_ : Excusez moi ?

Le jeune tourna les yeux vers elle et la défigura immédiatement.

**_lui_:** Mione ? 

_**Hermione **_: Pardon ?

_**Lui**_ : Oh mon dieu !

Hermione regarda le jeune homme dans les yeux. Des yeux gris acier. Des yeux qu'elle connaissait trop bien, faute d'en rêver régulièrement.

_**Hermione**_ : Je ne comprends rien… Dray c'est toi ?

Draco n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il se trouvait devant Hermione. SON Hermione. Mais elle le fixait comme un ovni. Remarque, il devait faire pareil. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne broncha pas. Pansy se retira partit a la conquête du supermarché.

_**Hermione**_ : Draco, oh mon dieu, c'est bien toi ! Elle se mit à pleurer de joie tout en riants aux éclats.

_**Draco**_ : Oui je suis là ! Mais toi, tu venais faire quoi ici ?

_**Hermione**_ : Je venais faire les courses, nous nous promenons en France, on comptait aller à Nice. Mais Harry est malade en voiture.

Le visage de Draco s'assombrit brusquement au nom d'Harry. Comment avait-il être aussi bête de pensait qu'elle n'avait personne. De toute manière c'aurait été le balafré ou la belette. Mais elle semblait rayonnante de le retrouver.

**_Draco _**: Ah et bien je… vois que tu a refait ta vie. Et que et bien je vais aller rejoindre Pansy. Il se détourna, le cœur en morceaux. Il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse capoter la vie de sa belle une deuxième fois. Une seule suffisait largement.

Hermione hallucina devant le fait qu'il était parti si vite. Elle le regarda s'éloigner doucement puis elle lui couru après pour la rattraper.

_**Hermione**_ : NON MAIS CA VA PAS ? REVIENS TOUT DE SUITE.

Les gens présents regardèrent le spectacle.

_**Hermione**_ : TU M A DEJA ABANDONEE UNE FOIS ET TU REMET CA ?

Draco fit brusquement demi-tour et la regarda dans les yeux, l'air surpris.

_**Hermione **_: oui, c'est vrai que c'est mal et que j'ai refait ma vie mais je ne t'ai pas oublié ! Je rêve de toi chaque nuit. Chaque fois que j'embrasse Harry j'imagine ton visage. Et toi, tu me laisse, c'est a peine si tu me dit bonjour. Dit-elle, les larmes roulant sur ton visage.

Draco la fixa longuement il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas saisi. Hermione leva la tête et se jeta dans ses bras.

_**Hermione**_ : Jetelacheplus.

Draco fit un sourire béat et embrassa sa belle.

Les gens présent applaudissaient bruyamment. Bien qu'une bonne partie n'ait rien compris de ce charabia anglais.

Draco était heureux. Cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas était. Comme si, tout à coup, tous les malheurs du monde n'existaient plus et qu'il évoluait dans un endroit ou tout était parfait. Hermione, ne l'avait pas oublié après tout ce temps. Il y avait de quoi mourir de joie. Il y avait cependant une petite ombre au tableau. Voldemort les cherchaient encore. Lui et Pansy. Plus ils étaient loin des sorciers, mieux ils s'en sortiraient. Surtout les sorciers proches d'Harry. Comme Hermione ou la belette.

_**Draco**_ : Hermione, il faut que tu saches que nous devions attendre que Voldemort soit vaincu pour se voir sans se cacher.

_**Hermione**_ : Encore ? Mais Draco je n'en peux plus te ne pas te voir, pas te tenir près de moi. Je t'aime si fort … La patience ne fera que de me dégoûter.

_**Draco**_ : Je t'aime aussi Hermione, toi et moi avons les mêmes sentiments mais ça n'est plus possible. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

_**Hermione**_ : Je peux au moins rester mangé chez toi ce soir ?

_**Draco**_ : Oui ça a mon avis… Ce n'est pas bien dangereux. A moins que… Tu sais je suis un désastre en cuisine … Tu préfères pas le restau ?

Elle nia de la tête puis lui sauta au cou. Et lui demanda de jouer le jeu car elle sortait avec Harry et elle devait s'en séparer en douceur et un peu plus tard. Car cela ferait planer un grand froid sur le repas si elle le plaquait avant d'aller chez lui.

Draco accepta. Tout ce qui lui importait était qu'Hermione l'aime. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le soir même pour manger chez Draco. Il lui expliqua la route et lui donna son numéro de téléphone. Avec le temps il avait plus ou moins compris comment ça marchait ces engins.

Une fois les courses finit, Draco intima de l'aide à Pansy pour ranger la maison. Ils passèrent toute la journée à tout nettoyer mais le résultat fut impeccable.

Draco sortit sur la terrasse. Par chance ils avait une grande maison, pas trop luxueuse quand même mais assez confortable. Ils avaient un grand jardin ou il poussait toutes sortes de fleurs multicolores, mais devant la maison, il avait un terrasse et bien sur une piscine. Une belle piscine ou il s'échauffer souvent pour ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes.

Pansy sortit le rejoindre et ils profitèrent de la fin de l'après midi pour rêvasser un peu sur les chaises longues. Pansy était quasi noire mais Draco ne bronzait pas. Ca ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça d'ailleurs. Il en profita pour se laver. Surprise ! Il y avait de l'eau chaude.

Une fois impeccable ils décidèrent. De ce qu'ils allaient faire a mangé.

_**Draco **_: Pourquoi pas des spaghettis ?

_**Pansy**_ : Euh …oui !

Ils commencèrent donc à préparer le dîner.

_**Draco**_ : c'est normal que les spaghettis soient roses ?

_**Pansy**_ : Pas sure ! Peut-être qu'il fallait mettre la sauce tomate après ?

Draco clignât des yeux. Sûrement qu'ils auraient dus.

_**Draco**_ : C'est toi qui l'as foutu dedans alors c'est toi qui te bouges au chinois pour leur commander de la bouffe.

**_Pansy :_** Tu m'excuses mais… J'ai pas vidé le pot de sel dedans moi ! Ni mis du St nectaire au lieu du parmesan !

_**Draco**_ : Tu parles ! Y s'ont tous la gueule ! En Angleterre au moins tu reconnais, ils ont des couleurs différentes.

_**Pansy**_ : Jaune et blanc c'est la même couleur pour toi ?

_**Draco **_: Ahhh ! Mais t'est toujours la ?

Il la jeta dehors et lança les clés et un « Grouille toi bordel». Il allait pour s'asseoir dans le canapé, quand son regard fut attiré par le miroir du salon. Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette couleur de cheveux. Il les décolora d'un geste de baguette bien qu'il n'avait pas le droit a la magie, il s'autorisait au moins ça. Qu'il était bon de se retrouver.

Il se changea ensuite. Il enfila un t-shirt vert et un jean noir. Il aimait bien son reflet dans le miroir a présent.

Il partit glander en toute dignité sur le canapé. Ah qu'on était bien vautré dans ces canapés en cuir noir. Vive le luxe ! Il savait qu'a présent, il avait hérité de la totalité du trésor de la famille mais le laissait à sa mère pour le moment. Il aviserait après.

Pansy revint, son butin en main. Du crabe royal et du riz cantonné. Vraiment mieux que des pâtes rose au St Nectaire. Ils servirent l'apéritif puis mirent un peu de musique.

Bien sur, ils n'écoutaient pas du rap mais plutôt de la salsa. Dans le sud de la France s'était plutôt rependu. De plus, ils avaient appris à la danser durant leurs années de poudlard. Pansy était vraiment douée pour cette danse. Un peu gourde sur le reste mais la danse… Elle était trop forte. Elle ondulait comme il le fallait.

Ils attendirent patiemment Harry et Hermione. Quand soudain : DONG. Draco, ayant les mains dans le crabe royal, intime à Pansy d'ouvrir. Cette dernière s'exécuta rapidement. Draco, ayant fini partit retrouver les trois jeunes gens sur la terrasse. Hermione lui lançait des petits regards et lui fit remarqué qu'il était mieux en blond. Draco et harry, partagèrent leurs souvenirs d'enfance.

Tout le monde mangea tranquillement. Pansy proposa d'aller dans la piscine. Tout le monde fut d'accords. Ils prêtèrent des maillots de bains et se baignèrent. Draco était franchement très fort en natation, il en faisait tout le temps depuis qu'il habitait ici, faute de ne pouvoir faire de quidditch.

_**Pansy **_: Et si vous restiez pour la semaine ? On pourrait vous faire visiter. En une semaine IL ne nous retrouvera pas.

**_Hermione_** : Vraiment ? Alors c'est avec plaisir.

Draco ne dit rien, partagé entre la peur que Voldemort les trouvent tôt ou tard et le bonheur d'avoir Hermione a ses cotès toute la semaine.

_**Voila ! Vous êtes contents ? J'ai décidé de la terminer autrement cette fic ; En deux trois chapitres. Ah franchement! j'ai pa pu resister !REVIEWS**_


End file.
